Tough Love
by SlimStorms
Summary: Kaminari Denki and Kirishima Eijirou don't know how to feel about one another. On one hand, they're best bros, but on another, they could be something more. Rated M for possible smut/lemon.
1. Sleepy Confessions

Denki felt like shit. He wanted to lay in bed for the rest of his life. He knew it was stupid to feel that way, but being sick SUCKED. He had spent the last three days in his dorm room, and his classmates would come up to visit and bring him food twice a day. He sat on the edge of his bed, sniffling, and looked at his phone to check the time. 6:04. About dinner time.

Suddenly, his ringtone went off. He had set it a short clip from a song by one of his favorite rap artists, Trippie Redd. However, he intended to change it soon. He looked down and saw that he had just received a message from a certain redhead.

 **SharkBoy:**

 _Bro I'm finna come up with food. You better have clothes on._

Kaminari felt his cheeks heat up a little. Why was Kirishima even thinking of that? He almost always had his clothes on. Maybe the clothes he was wearing weren't very nice, but they covered him at least.

 **LightningRod:**

 _Alright bro. I'm decent._

He got up and walked into the bathroom. He was thankful that once they became third years, the dorms they were moved to had a personal bathroom in each room. He looked in the mirror and gasped, his eyes widening in shock. He looked like absolute _garbage._ One strap of the loose tank top he wore hung off his shoulder, and his shorts hung just a little too low. He sighed. Sometimes he hated being slim. He wished he could be a big body like Kirishima.

He hadn't done his hair, and consequently his long, straight locks hung down past his shoulders. Quickly, he brushed his teeth, sprayed on deodorant, and grabbed a hairtie. He was in the middle of putting his hair up into a ponytail when he heard a knock at his door. His heart skipped a beat. It must be Kirishima. He could never figure out why he got nervous when his red haired friend came around. He figured it was just because Kirishima was so intimidating.

Kirishima, standing outside the door, spoke in a high pitched voice.

"Room service!" He shouted, causing Kaminari to laugh, which sent him into a coughing fit.

"Hold… on…" he managed to get out, gasping for air. He put the hairtie around his wrist and stumbled over to the door, opening it quickly. There stood Kirishima, his red hair spiked up in its usual crazy mess, breathing hard with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. His tight tank top defined every muscle, and the veins in his huge arms pulsed. Kaminari stared. _Damn. I wish i was as big as him._ Immediately after thinking that, he blushed. That sounded…. Not so good. He shook his head and looked up at Kirishima.

"Sup bro?" He said, his voice hoarse. This sore throat was killing him.

"Brought you food." He said, holding a bag out to him. It was takeout from one of Denki's favorite restaurants in the area. He looked inside and saw a covered bowl of Takoyaki.

"Bro it's my favorite!" He said, excited.

"I know." Kirishima replied. "Can I come in?"

"Uh… sure but it's a mess. I've been so sick I don't even feel like cleaning."

Eijirou entered Denki's dorm, looking around at the clothes strewn on the floor.

"Bro, you call this dirty? This is how my room looks all the time." He said, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah whatever." Denki replied, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Dude, let's play some games or something. I'll kick your ass at Tekken bro." Kirishima said with a smirk. He walked over toward the nightstand, where Kaminari usually kept his games. Kaminari jumps in front of him as quickly as he can(which still isn't very fast due to his sickness)

"They um… they aren't in there anymore. They're in the entertainment center cabinet."

Kirishima sees the light blush on the smaller boy's cheeks.

"Oh. I get it. That's where you keep all your porn, isn't it?" He says, snickering.

"Yeah… something like that…" Kaminari replies, blushing harder.

"You don't have to be embarrassed dude. Porn is super manly."

"Shut up." The blonde says.

Kirishima laughs and walks over to the small cabinet next to the TV. He looks through the games until he finds Tekken, and pops it into the Xbox One below the TV. He grabs the two controllers and hands one to Kaminari. Kaminari's face lights up as he remembers something.

"Ei, go check the minifridge, dude." He says excitedly.

Kirishima gets up and opens the fridge to find a bottle of sake, only a quarter empty.

"Denki!" He says, with a faux shocked tone in his voice. He puts on his best IIda impression and waves his hands around wildly. "I'm afraid this kind of item is strictly forbidden on school grounds! I must confiscate it at once!"

He and Kaminari exchange a long moment of silence, before the two of them burst into laughter. Eijirou pulls the bottle of sake out of the fridge. "Do you have a set?" He asks.

"No but I have a couple glasses on the shelf over there."

Kirishima grabs the glasses and walks over to sit next to Kaminari. He fills their glasses and says "A toast to the bros. May we always stay manly as fuck." The two clink their glasses together and turn them up, Kaminari downing half of his in one gulp, while Kirishima barely clears a fourth before his throat starts burning. Kirishima turns to him.

"Bro what the fuck?"

"What?" Kaminari replies."I've been drinking a lot lately. It kinda… soothes my throat in a weird way."

Kirishima just looks at him wierdly.

Two hours and half a bottle of sake later, the controllers lay forgotten in the floor as the two boys laughed uncontrollably at stupid jokes they could barely understand. Eijirou put on a kermit the frog voice, or tried to, but he ended up sounding more like Severus Snape somehow. It didn't matter to either of the extremely inebriated teens, they both burst out laughing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kaminari looks at Kirishima.

"Dude, one day, I'm gonna… be strong. I'll… like… stop being scared of my emotions and shit. Ya know?"

Kirishima looks at him stupidly.

"Not… really but _*hic*_ I guess." He replies.

Then, just as suddenly, Kirishima lays down, putting his head on Kaminari's pillow.

"* _hic*_ Night bro." He says, falling asleep almost instantly, leaving Denki confused. _Where am I supposed to sleep now?_ He wonders. _Eh. Whatever._

He finally decides to just lay back to back with Kirishima, facing away from the much larger redhead. He can feel the heat coming from him, and it makes him blush slightly.

"Ei?" he whispers.

Kirishima grunts.

"I love you, bro."

"Yeah bro. Same."

They drift off to sleep.


	2. Shhh!

The first thing Kirishima notices when he wakes up is the arm wrapped around second thing he notices is a pressure on his lower back. It takes a while, but he eventually remembers where he is. However, he still can't remember anything beyond his first drink from the night before.

Then, a sudden realization dawns on him. The arm… is Kaminari's. And the pressure… Oh god. Is that also Kaminari? His face turns red as he slowly slides off the bed, the arm falling back down to Kaminari's chest.

Kaminari groan, and his eyes flutter open.

"Ei?" He says quietly.

"Yeah bro?"

"Can you make coffee?"

"Sure."

Kirishima's eyes travel down his friend's body, locking on to a very pronounced tent beneath the covers. Kaminari notices his looking, and he goes beet red, rolling over to hide himself.

"Bro, do you need me to leave so you can handle that?" Kirishima asks. He wonders to himself how Kaminari could have a wet dream when he's sleeping with another dude.

"Bro, it's fine. I want coffeeeeeee!" Kaminari replies, pointing to his coffee pot.

"Okay okay fine." Eijirou replies, and starts searching for the filters.

"Ei?" Kaminari says once again.

"What's up?"

"Do you um… remember last night?"

"Not at all."

"Well… you kinda told me you loved me."

Kirishima's heart began to beat faster. _OH FUCK!_ He screamed in his head. He knew he said stupid shit when he got drunk, why had he even started? He took a deep breath to attempt to regain his composure.

"Uhhhh… I'm sorry…"

Kaminari looks puzzled.

"Why are you sorry?" He asks."You have nothing to apologize for…"

"What do you mean? You're always hitting on the chicks in class, especially Kyouka. I'm pretty sure you're not… like that." Kirishima says, getting visibly upset at his own stupidity.

"Yeah but… I have to be honest, bro. If you did… maybe have feelings for me, I might just possibly have feelings for you back."

"Bro…" Tears start to well up in Kirishima's eyes. "That… that's the manliest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Kaminari gets up out of his bed and and wraps Kirishima in a tight hug. Then, mustering all of his courage, he turns and gives him a kiss on the cheek, then blushes and looks away.

"So… are we… together or… Fuck I have no idea how this works."

"Shit yeah man! Let's do this thing!" Kirishima says, excited to have finally gotten something he wanted.

"You know… I just realized… I don't feel sick at all anymore! You've cured me! It's a miracle!" Kaminari shouts, laughing. "Can we please make coffee now?"

A while later, the two sit in the library, studying for a test in ethics. They've been exchanging elated looks throughout classes all day, and they sat right next to each other at lunch, which wasn't really a change, but it somehow felt different to them.

Suddenly, a mischievous grin crosses Kaminari's face. His hand moves slowly to his boyfriend's thigh. Kirishima lets out a small yelp at the sudden contact and he looks over at Kaminari, puzzled.

Kaminari just grins back at him, and moves his hand further up, eventually bringing it to Kirishima's crotch. His gentle touch is all Kirishima needs before the blood rushes from his blushing face, downward.

"Ooo. pitching quite a tent there aren't you?" Kaminari teases.

"Denki, you know we can't do this here! It's a library!" Kirishima replies, exasperated.

"Are you saying you don't want to?"

"No! Fuck no! I definitely want this! I've wanted this for 2 years! Just… not here."

Kaminari looks surprised.

"D-Did you say 2 years?"

"Um… yeah."

"I fucking love you, Ei."

He unzips Kirishima's pants slowly, smirking at him. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of his pants, and yanks them down to around mid-thigh. He can now clearly see the redhead's throbbing cock through his boxers, threatening to rip them at the seams. He begins to palm at Kirishima through the thin fabric, feeling the warm, pulsing sensation, and a small wet spot begins to form.

"Fuck… Denki…" Kirishima gasps.

He gasps even louder when Kirishima suddenly pulls down his boxers, allowing his member to finally be free of its prison. He shudders as the cool air hits him. Kaminari wraps his hand around the base, and his eyes go wide when he realizes his fingers can't even close around it.

"Damn Ei." He says quietly as he begins to stroke gently, and leans toward Kirishima. Their lips crash together, their lips slightly parted, allowing their tongues to explore each other's mouths completely, wrapping around each other as Eijirou moans into Kaminari's mouth.

Suddenly, Kaminari pulls back, causing Eijirou to whine softly. However, his mood quickly improves when the blonde trails kisses down his neck, sliding the tip of his nose gently down the front of Kirishima's shirt until he reaches his destination. He slowly slides his body underneath the table, positioning himself between Eijirou's knees. He kisses his tip, as an even stronger shudder runs through the larger boy's body. He runs his tongue up and down the sides of his shaft, causing the redhead to let out a series of soft, breathy moans. Somehow, he's not surprised when he feels Eijirou's hand in his hair, and he is pushed down onto his massive cock.

He bobs his head, slowly at first, knowing that even if he does his best he won't be able to take the whole thing in his mouth. Slowly, he unzips his own pants and pulls them down around his knees, stroking himself hard and fast. Eijirou covers his mouth, stifling a few moans that would probably be loud enough to be heard outside the building. The two of them can feel their climaxes approaching quickly.

"Fuck, babe, I'm gonna come." Kirishima says, just a little too loud, but not loud enough that anyone notices. Hearing Kirishima call him babe pushes him over the edge. He lets out a small jolt of electricity as he comes, causing Kirishima to arch his back as he fills the blonde's mouth with his hot seed. Kaminari runs his hand along the shaft, making sure to get out every last drop of it, swallowing it all with ease.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps. The two boys probably set a record for putting clothes on, grabbing things, shoving them into their backpacks and booking it(pun intended) out of the library.

Once they make it outside, they looks at each other, panting.

"That. was. Amazing." Kirishima says, looking into Kaminari's eyes.

"Yeah, except for the part where I blew my load all over the floor. What do you think the janitor's gonna say?"

"Oh. Fuck." The redhead replies, before they both burst into laughter, drawing each other into a long, slow kiss.


End file.
